Be Your Girl
by Stellar Loussier Asuka
Summary: No summary. Just a story. Shinn&Stellar&Rey, Athrun&Cagalli, Meyrin&Auel. I changed it a bit in the 2nd chapter. Shinn did remember her. So yeah. XD R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny and characters belongs to Bandai Entertainmento and Sunrise. I do claim an own for my own character, Kikaru Hisokawa. Furthermore, I don't own SEED Destiny. Although, I wish I did so I can have my all so dear Shinn Asuka. I know, I'm crazy about him. **

**A/N:**

The main pairing I'm focused here is Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier. With the side of my own character and Auel Neider. Also, do not forget the famous pairing, Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha. But they would minor moments of them, or I will have them equal to the focus I have in this story with Shinn and Stellar.

So please be patient with me on this.

I'm sorry to Lunamaria fans, but Lunamaria will be a total selfish girl in this story. I am sorry but I have no liking to her, please don't flame me because of such thing. I have my reasons why. Practically, most do not understand at all. -o-"

With no further comments, the first chapter will begin.

**A/N: Done.**

Please remember to review! Thank you.

**Chapter 1; **Do I Know You?

"You guys call yourself gangsters? Don't make me laugh." mocked Shinn, as his hands slid to his pockets.

"Why you little.." growled one of them, trying to get up from the ground but fell down.

Shinn cocked an eye brow, "Can't move? Good. You _shouldn't_. You'll just get your ass kicked." He mocked once more.

The black haired teen walked away, while he caressed his bruised cheek.

This was his life. Shinn Asuka's. Nothing but fists flying everywhere and body getting bruised. He never lets anyone understand him, nor he even socializes with anyone. He was always depressed, and closed minded. The walls of ice he puts up around him are strong. No one will melt that ice or get through some how.

He will _always _be who he _is. _

But, he hopes that one day.. Someone will lead him out of his shadows and bring him to the light. That someone, he has met too _soon_. Although.. he hasn't realized that the person who longed for.. was right under his nose already.

Shinn walked into the school grounds, it was empty. It was 7 AM in the morning, who would be here? He laid on the soft grass at the school garden, one of his arms laying on his stomach while the other was supporting his head as a pillow.

He stared up to the sky, the tree brustling as the wind flew pass.

Shinn felt relaxed and care free. His eyes closed, resting. Letting his body release it's usual tensing feeling. Soon, he fell asleep underneath the tree. A sudden warmth was felt beside him. Not that close of warmth but near enough that he could feel it.

His eyes opened slightly to see a blur of yellow, white and blue. He used his hand to rub his eyes to see clearly, he groaned a bit as his head felt a little weird.

"What the --- "

Shinn saw a girl sleeping right next to him on the grass. She had beautiful short, silky blonde hair, soft peach skin and a unique dress fitting her slim body perfectly. He blinked in confusion, _How'd she get here? _He wondered curiously. Shinn didn't feel anyone come near him at all.

He changed his position to kneel beside her.

His eyes we're focused on her fragile sleeping face.

_She looks like--- an angel._

Shinn's hand we're starting to made his way to her cheek, to try and touch the soft peachy skin.. Just a slight touch of it underneath his fingers. When he was so close, the girl's eye twitched suddenly. His hand jerked away, _What was I doing! I was never like that before!_

He watched as the blonde angel opened her eyes as his body stiffed still.

"Hello." Shinn heard her speak.

She looked at him with a bright and cheerful smile on her adorable face.

"E-err.. H-hi.." He spoke. Shinn was never like this before, nor in front of a girl! Inside his heart, he was feeling strange.. But why? Is it because of this girl?

"Shinn!" All of the sudden, Shinn fell backwards to the grass with the blonde girl laying right on top of him.

His pale cheeks turned red, "W-what are you doing! Who are you!"

The girl looked up to his face and blinked innocently at him.

"_Stellar--- _My name is _Stellar Loussier."_

Shinn blinked, _Stellar.. She seems so familiar.. But why?_

"N-Nice to meet you S-Stellar.." He greeted, which is so unlike for him to do! Something is definitely wrong with his mind. _What is it about her that I feel so… funny?_

Stellar smiled, "You too Shinn!"

"I am so happy to meet you again!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Shinn raised an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you talking about lady?" He back to his old self again.

The blonde felt her world drop,

_He.. doesn't remember me.. _She thought but she tried to keep herself positive. Although, she is glad that she was with him right now. Stellar just hopes, she won't be seperated by him ever again. The promise they made together.

**A/N:**

What do you guys think so far? I know it is kinda stupid, but I haven't wrote a story in so long so I'm kinda rusty with it. sqeat drop Please spare meand review! I would like feedbacks on the fanfic! Kikaru, Auel, Athrun and Cagalli will come in later in a few chapters. So please be patient! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Destiny and characters belongs to Bandai Entertainmento and Sunrise. Furthermore, I don't own SEED Destiny nor the characters. I do with I own Shinn though. I know, I am crazy over this guy.**

**A/N:**

Thank you ever so much for the reviews you guys! I very much appreciate it! I might not have Kikaru and Auel, but Athrun and Cagalli will still be in the story for sure. The first chapter was kinda short so I'm gonna try to make this chapter as long as I can. I shall try my best to! Cagalli will be introduced in this chapter with hottie Athrun. LOL. Along with the rest of the gang. Yay!

Hmm.. I think I would change the love triangle for Shinn and Stellar. Instead, I'll put Mister Rey Za Burrel. He's one of my favorites. Lol. Rey needs some love and attention so I decided on him, switching places with oh so dear Lunamaria.

If it appears short, stab me. -o-'' For I am so stupid.

**A/N: Done.**

Please remember to review! Thank you.

**Chapter 2  
**

Shinn was feeling crushed by the weight on top of him.

"Do you mind getting off me!" He said harshly, which startled Stellar. She got off him with a sad look on her face. She bit the bottom of her lip and started to tremble uncomfortably. Shinn felt himself panic.

_She isn't gonna cry is she? _thinking in panic.

The blonde Stellar to make sniffing noises, as her eyes started to squint and her eyes looking glossy. Starting to water with hot tears. Which made him panic even more! He can't stand it when girls start to cry in front of him. It makes him feel guilty and weak.

Shinn stuttered with his words, "P-Please don't cry!" _Damn, me and my weaknesses for seeing girls cry.. Damn.._

The blonde did cry. Sniffling, tears.

Shinn started to think what to do to make her stop. _What to do.. What to do..!_

His body reacted.

He grabbed Stellar's shoulders tightly and pulled her into an embrace. She suddenly stopped crying a bit as his arms held her tighter to him. Shinn doesn't know why but he felt like he have done this before, the same position. Same situation.

"_I told you to go away!" screamed a young boy harshly to a girl._

_She started to dwell up in tears, because of he was being really mean to her. The young boy was panicking because of it. He made a girl cry! He felt so responsible and felt like a bully for doing so._

"_H-hey! Please don't cry girl!" He said._

_The little girl just kept on crying loudly. "Wah wah!" She sobbed. The young boy hesitated then decided to comfort her. By.. Hugging her._

_He hugged her tightly and caressed her hair gently with his hands. _

"_It's alright.. I'm sorry.. Please don't cry.."_

**End of Flashback**

Stellar stopped crying completely and tightly hugged Shinn back. For some reason, Shinn felt soft and relaxed in their embrace with each other. It felt.. So warm.. So right.. The quiet moment between them was broken by a yell.

"Shinn Asuka!"

Shinn nervously pulled away from Stellar but still held on her shoulders. He gulped, and turned his head. "H-hi Cagalli.." He nervously said.

A blonde girl with brown eyes approached the two. "Did I interrupt something?" She questioned as she looked suspiciously at Shinn, raising an eyebrow. Shinn just realized that he was still gripping on Stellar and quickly let go completely. Blushing badly.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and looked down at the sunny blonde haired.

"Hello there. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." She greeted with a smile.

Stellar smiled back at her, "Stellar Loussier." They shook hands. Then Cagalli looked at Shinn, smiling.. More like grinning to him. "My.. I never knew you can hug a girl." She said sarcastically. He just gawked.

"Whatever."

Stellar just giggled a bit then sighed, _Shinn is still the same rough guy I know.. _

She felt that Cagalli was looking at her and turned to face her. "So, your new here right Stellar?" She asked, which Stellar nodded at.

"Yes." Cagalli chuckled slightly, "I'd love to show you around. Unless.. Shinny here wants to show you around instead of me." She turned to Shinn with a slight smirk plastered on her face.

The black haired boy nervously scratched the back of his head, and turned away trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"I have better things to do than show a new girl around." He replied calmly as he stood up and left the school garden. Stellar blinked at him and sighed again. She looked at Cagalli and saw her sticking her tongue out at Shinn behind his back.

She laughed,

"Are you friends with Shinn, Ms Attha?"

Cagalli choked at that name, "Please. Call me Cagalli, Ms Attha makes me sound like an old lady." She chuckled.

"And yes, I am a friend of Shinn's. He's a tough one to handle you know." She pointed out to the new girl.

Stellar giggled a bit herself, "Yes. I know that." She said quietly, trying to hide her sadness that just occurred to her.

Cagalli looked at her strangely, "Huh? You said something Stellar?"

She laughed nervously, "No no no! Nothing!" She covered for herself so Cagalli wouldn't find out anything. Cagalli just smiled again, "I want you to meet some people. Come on." She grabbed Stellar's hand and dragged her away quickly.

"Ah ah! Slow down please Cagalli!" She squeaked while being dragged like a doll.

Cagalli was sprinting down the school hallways like a motorcycle with Stellar. People stared at her as she rushed pass them, nearly causing them to fall backwards from her speed. Also seeing Stellar being dragged along with her.

"My my.. Isn't it our beautiful blonde princess." said a voice which made Cagalli clenched her teeth together and growl slightly. Her head turned to come face to face with the blue haired hottie in school, Athrun Zala. But to her, he is nothing but a stupid jackass.

"What do you want Zala!" She snapped at him.

"My.. We sure are snappy this morning, aren't we princess?" He spoke calmly as he cupped her chin gently with his hand. Cagalli just shot death glares at him saying, Back off and don't touch me ever again! Or else I'll rip your throat! Stellar was just standing behind Cagalli, watching them.

"Don't call me princess, Zala!" She snapped again.

"I have a first name you know. And it's Athrun, princess."

"I told you to stop calling me princess!" Cagalli grinded her teeth together. Which left Athrun smirking cutely.

"I'll keep on calling you princess if you don't stop calling me by my last name." He remarked at her, smartly. Grinning like a mad man.

Cagalli couldn't find a way to retort back at him, so she just growled.

"Whatever Zala!" She grabbed Stellar's hand and stormed off angrily.

The two blondes arrived at an area with lots of people.

Cagalli waved and called for a certain group of people,

"Lacus! Kira! Rey! Meyrin!"

A brunette came running towards them, "Oh! Hey Cagalli, oh so sweet younger sister of mine." He teased, he loved doing that to his twin sister. Cagalli twitched and glared at her brother, Kira.

"Your only older by a few seconds Kira!" She retorted loudly which sent Kira take a few steps back. "Yuppp.. She's cranky alright." He whispered to a long light pink haired girl with beautiful marine blue eyes.

She giggled, "Then stopped teasing her Kira."

Kira pouted, "Fine."

A very light blonde boy walked towards them, "Hello Cagalli." He greeted as his eyes wondered off to Stellar, "My, who's this lovely young lady?" He complimented, smiling slyly. His compliment made Stellar a bit.

"I-I'm Stellar."

"I'm Rey Za Burrel, Ms Stellar. Pleasure to meet you."

Rey held her hand gently and kissed it lightly. Which caused Stellar to blush even more. A red haired girl with giant pig tails, nudged Rey's ribs. "Rey, don't be such a flirt."

"Why my dear Meyrin.. I have no idea what you are talking about." He defended himself. Meyrin just rolled her eyes and smiled at Stellar, "I'm Meyrin Hawke! And please don't mind Rey, he's just a lonely old dumbhead who doesn't have a girlfriend yet." She said giggling with Stellar laughing along with her.

"Ouch. Meyrin, I am so hurt my your words." He said dramatically.

Meyrin rolled her eyes, "You drama queen." She said.

"I'm a GUY Mey Mey." Rey retorted, "Which makes me a drama KING."

Then Kira walked up to Stellar with an arm around Lacus.

"And this beautiful girl here is my girlfriend, Lacus Clyne." He said smiling, causing Lacus to blush and the girls giggle with laughter."Kira, please!" She said shyly. They laughed more.

"Say, where's Shinn?" asked Stellar suddenly.

Everyone turned to her, "Why do you ask?" said Kira.

"Do you know him?" asked Meyrin.

"What's your relationship with him?" asked Rey curiously, receiving another nudge from Meyrin at the ribs. Except a bit much harder.

Stellar blushed, "E-errr… Nothing.. I'm just wondering, that's all!"

"Yeah right.. I saw you and him hugging each other at the garden!" stated out Cagalli, smirking.

The group gasped, "That's such news! Tell us Cagalli!" urged Meyrin.

Stellar covered her face in her hands with embarrassment, "This is so embarrassing!" She exclaimed as Cagalli patted her back, "Nahh.. It happens at times Stellar. You'll get use to it soon!"

Shinn was sitting on a high branch on a tree above the group of friends underneath him. He was mostly focused on the new girl, Stellar. For once, he actually found a girl cute and hot. He then shook his head rapidly to get rid of that thought.

Shinn looked down at her and saw laughing and smiling. He thought she was beautiful smiling. Looking like a childish angel. He smiled himself slightly.

"Don't worry Stellar.. I remember you quite clearly now.."

His fierce red eyes turned soft as he looked up to the bright blue sky, seeing a beautiful smile among the clouds. "And.. I will keep my promise to you.."

**A/N: **I kinda changed it around with the Shinn not remembering Stellar thing. I couldn't help it. Made me feel sad a bit. -sobs- Oh well, that ends the 2nd chapter! It's the longest one I made yet! It made me dizzy just trying to figure out what to put in there! Anyway, remember to review please! Thank you! Ta-cha!


End file.
